worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Piston Cup Racing Series
The Piston Cup Racing Series is a racing series championship that has been making championships from decades through various generations of racers and champions. Races The Piston Cup racers are big events sponsored by lots of trademarks and covered by RSN (R'acing '''S'ports 'N'etwork), among other media. The races take place at huge racing stadiums wich most have the traditional oval form. A Piston Cup championship consists of various races where the racers are dotted with an specific number of points according to their positions on each race during the championship. The races can vary from 7 to 400 laps depending the race. Each competitor has a team of pitties, a crew chief and a hauler, wich are aponsored. The car with most racing points wins the championship and the famous Piston Cup. Piston Cup Speedways *Motor Speedway of the South *Los Angeles International Speedway *Palm Mile Speedway *Sun Valley International Raceway *Smasherville Speedway *Backfire Canyon Speedway *Big Heartland Speedway *Petroleum City Super Speedway *Tailgator Speedway Piston Cup list of racers Retired *#51 Doc The Fabulous Husdon Hornet (veteran) *#11 Mario Andretti (veteran) *#17 Darrell Cartrip (veteran) *#01 Sammy Smelter (veteran) *#23 Sammy The Studebaker (veteran) *#43 Strip Weathers (recent veteran) Current *#86 Chick Hicks *#95 Lightning McQueen *#28 Aiken Axler *#52 Claude Scruggs *#64 Winford Bradford Rutheford *#123 Todd Marcus *#58 Billy Oilchanger *#76 Crusty Rotor *#70 Floyd Mulvihill *#4 Rusty Cornfuel *#34 Dirkson D'Argostino *#82 Darren Leadfoot *#74 Slider Petrolski *#84 Davey Apex *#93 Ernie Gearson *#63 Lee Revkins *#68 Manny Flywheel *#39 Ryan Shields *#92 Murray Clutchburn *#61 James Cleanair *#36 Eugene Carbureski *#35 Kavin Racingtire *#51 Ruby "Easy" Oaks *#54 Johnny Blamer *#33 Chuck Armstrong *#56 Brush Curber *#79 Haul Inngas *#90 Ponchy Wipeout *#117 Ralph Carlow *#73 Misti Motorkrass *#121 Kevin Shiftright *#84 Mac iCar *#101 Greg Candyman *#80 Sage VanDerSpin Reserve drivers *#51 Aikens *#117 Guenther *#101 Lee Jr. *#282 Hollister *#52 Joltsen *#123 Suregrip *#84 Riley *#58 Medford *#63 Henderson *#191 Cortland *#33 McCoy *#34 Banks *#121 Masterson *#74 Turner *#79 Bashman *#64 Zeb *#54 Clarkson *#56 Buck Piston Cup employers All the cars that were contracted to work to the Piston Cup's events. *Darrell Cartrip *Bob Cutlass *Kori Turbowitz *Turtle and Cubby *Chuck Choke Cables *Artie *Nelson Blindspot *Ron Hover *Al Oft *Kathy Copter *Charlie Checker *Race Official Tom *Tow *Dexter Hoover *Richard Clayton Kensington *Marco Axelbender *Marco *Stu Bop *Barney Stormin *Marion "Clutches" McKay *Artie *Alphanumeros Seasons historys '''1951/ 1952/ 1953 Seasons The 1951, 1952 and 1953 Piston Cup seasons were won by the #51 racer The Fabulous Hudson Hornet. 1951: 13 victories .1952: 27 victories .1953: 22 victories. 1951 Cup.jpg|1951 Piston Cup 1952 Cup.JPG|1952 Piston Cup 1953 Cup.JPG|1953 Piston Cup '1954' Season In the 1954 Piston Cup Season, on the Old Piston Cup Racetrack, The #51 racer Doc Hudson got seriously damaged on the final lap of a race because of a crash produced by #23 racer Sammy "The Studebaker". 1954 Doc Victories: 16. '2004' Season Before 2005, in the Piston Cup, all the cars were of the same model. Some racing scenes are seen in Cars 2005 Teaser Trailer, where is seen a race in Charlotte Springs Speedway. pS1.jpg|Battle for the lead ps2.jpg|Vitoline's car gets spun after a contact with Nitroade's car. '2005' Season (Cars) The 2005 Piston Cup racing season was patrocinated by Dinoco to see who would be the next Dinoco racer. It took place in various speedways, in summer. The 3 leaders of the season where The King, Chick Hicks and the rookie Lightning McQueen, and the three got to the final race with the same amount of points: 5013. The final race of the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South was an incredible race. After avrious battles, Chick Hickscaused an incredible wreck. All the cars were hitting another car. Fortunately, Claude Scruggs and Chuck Armstrong's crashes had no cosegquences. In fact, the Leak Less driver jumped on Todd Marcus' head, whileChuck was doing a big flip. This incredible race termed with a three tie of the three leaders, and the judges decided to take a rematch at Los Angeles International Speedway the next week between the three leaders, and the winner would win the Piston Cup. The Sunday 27 of May, the final race of 200 laps was taken with almost 200.000 fans at the speedway and the country was shokdown for what many experts have called the race of the century. The 86# racer Chick Hicks won the race, but all the views were on the 95# racer Lightning McQueen that showed an incredible display of sportmanship by driving Strip Weathers to the final lap as he got seriously damaged by Hicks, completing like that his last race. At the end, The Dinoco sponsor was offered to McQueen. '2006' Season (Cars: The Video Game) The 2006 Piston Cup Season got place in 5 different speedways: Palm Mile Speedway, Motor Speedway of the South, Sun Valley International Raceway, Smasherville Speedway and Los Angeles International Speedway. The racecar Lightning McQueen with his new team got in the first three positions in the all the four races, making him the season champion and Chick Hicks in second place. But Chick didn't accepted McQueen's glory so he claimed a rematch. So the season got extended with three extra races at Radiator Springs: The Radiator Springs Grand Prix, the Tailfin Pass Grand Prix and the Ornament Valley Grand Prix. And a final race at Los Angeles International Speedway wich would now be the final race of the season. The last race was won again in good law by Lightning McQueen and he became the 2006 Piston Cup champion winning his first Piston Cup, wich he dedicated to Doc. Other seasons After the 2006 Piston Cup season won by McQueen, other 3 more seasons where again won by Lightning McQueen, making him a four-time Piston Cup champion. In 2009, he won the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup named in honor of the deceased Piston Cup champion Doc Hudson. Trophy]] The World Of Cars Online In The World Of Cars Online you could became a champion by yourself by playing and racing as you get points to became a Piston Cup champion. You could race in the following circiuts: *Tailgator Speedway *Big Heartland Speedway *Backfire Canyon Speedway *Petroleum City Super Speedway *Motor Speedway of the South *Los Angeles International Speedway Gallery Copia de img107.jpg|Dinoco 400 Final race at Los Angeles International Speedway. Sunday May 20 Frank Piston Cup.JPG|Piston Cup won by Frank in a Lightning's nightmares. piston cup racing cam.JPG|Piston cup accesory Category:Events Category:Organizations/Bands/Teams Category:Trademarks